brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/23 October 2017
06:26 You rang? 06:29 ~ Hart New Bob has left Brickipedia chat ~ 06:29 Hi 06:29 Sorry, I was editting 06:29 hi 06:29 The Walking Dead Season 8 begins in the UK in an hour and a half (happy) 06:30 All out war between Alexandria (with the Kingdom) and the Saviours, I can't wait 06:31 Do you watch TWD? 06:31 Mr. Liu so I was reading this and 06:32 He is In the beginning of the movie??!? 06:32 I just find that strange 06:32 How can he have only appeared in video games and yet appeared in a movie? 06:33 yea 06:33 Given that this is an extremely rare occurrence, I won't mess with the templates for now 06:33 k 06:34 Do you watch TWD? 06:34 TDW? 06:35 *TWD 06:35 The Walking Dead 06:35 no 06:35 k 06:36 I started watching a thing called The Man in The High Castle the other day, it is amazing, Quite different from the book (the show is based on a book by Phillip K Dick) 06:36 "After that, boy seems more interested" What kind of grammar is that? 06:36 wow 06:36 hmm 06:36 I will fix it for you 06:38 Sorry if afk, writing a book 06:38 A book? 06:40 A novel 06:40 An NYPD man in the 60s becomes involved with a haunted house 06:40 lol 06:41 Speaking of novels 06:41 I think Ventures should do it by car 06:41 because 06:43 "The novel Around the world in 100 days by Gary Blackwood serves as a sequel to the events in 80 days. The book follows Phileas's son as he tries to travel around the world by car instead of train, hence the longer time limit" This sounds more interesting to write IMO 06:44 There are a lot of improvements that you can make when you look back in retrospect 06:44 Perhaps one day I might even get a book or two published 06:45 That happens to me all the time tbh 06:50 And I think I could get Custom:The Adventures of Bob Starbricks. published as a non Lego novel if I just take out the Brick names 06:53 It's an idea 06:53 I just rewrote some of it 06:53 what 06:55 Ahoy matety 06:55 Ah 06:55 hoy 06:55 Hi 06:55 I 06:55 Was 06:55 I will be selecting my Halloween avatar tonight 06:55 Given the greatest gift 06:55 Ever 06:55 I know 06:55 Flutter was on here last night 06:56 What do you think for my Halloween avatar? A Plague Doctor, or Dracula from the 1931 movie? 06:56 So To inform you Shiva Ventures will now most likely go by car 06:57 Hi 06:57 Ahoy 06:57 hrllo 06:57 palgue doctor 06:57 ^ 06:57 hoy. 06:57 Who is Shiva Ventures? 06:58 And why do you take my greeting? 06:58 It's better than "You rang?", that always confuses me 07:00 lol 07:00 Wait. 07:00 Jason Ventures 07:00 I got it. 07:00 lol 07:01 Hart 07:01 New 07:01 You telephoned me earlier? 07:01 no 07:01 (laugh) 07:01 (laugh) 07:01 btw I made a new video 07:02 cool 07:02 Saw. 07:02 Vrrrooom 07:02 It's a saw sound. 07:04 Like my new avatar? 07:04 ye 07:04 * Lavertus pokes Hart with long stick 07:04 * Lavertus examines Hart 07:05 lol 07:05 I see at least a dozen boils 07:05 nice 07:05 I wonder if i will feel the pulse through my gloves 07:05 I'm not sure there is one 07:06 Subject deceased, time of death 20:05, cause of death: Plague 07:07 Guys 07:08 Bring out your dead at once 07:09 k 07:09 Oh Shiva just did 07:09 Died that is 07:14 wb from the dead 07:14 Me? 07:14 yeas 07:16 I just found my place. 07:16 It feels so right, I'm where I belong. 07:16 Cuz I found my place. 07:16 I found my place. 07:16 Hi ya. 07:16 k 07:17 What, haven't you heard that song? 07:17 no 07:17 I found my place. 07:17 TLNM ost. 07:17 umm 07:17 "Sparky: Hey! Is that a Fulcan?" 07:18 Sparky from Racers 2? 07:18 oh my god I just realized that sounds kind of like the word 07:18 no 07:19 Adventures of Bob Starbricks? 07:19 ye 07:19 brb, dinner 07:19 Did you read it yet? 07:34 This is one of the reasons why I love my wife. 07:34 I'll read it soon, Bob. 07:34 good 07:34 Wb 07:34 back 07:34 Btw 07:34 Will you participate in a contest? 07:34 Has anyone else caught it? 07:35 I saw your thread, Shiva 07:35 Probably not 07:36 Have you read Custom:The Adventures of Bob Starbricks. yet Lav? 07:36 no 07:36 why 07:36 I was eating my dinner 07:37 it has been up for a month 07:37 I'm saying have you read AT ALL 07:37 No 07:38 just read it then pls 07:38 I will when I get chance 07:41 I bought Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens recently. 07:41 But I will be going soon, for The Walking Dead S8 begins (happy) 07:42 Cool 07:42 have fun watching it 07:42 Finally, I can play as Kylo Ren. 07:42 Does anyone here watch TWD? 07:42 Sorry, not me. 07:43 It is amazing 07:43 I am Neegan 07:43 i have lot of shows to catch up wait 07:43 *with 07:44 We all get that 07:45 Luckily, when I decided to catch up on TWD last year for Season 6, I only had that. Nowadays, it would take me years to catch up on 5 seasons 07:55 I gtg now, bye 07:56 Gtg too. 07:56 Bye, guys. 2017 10 23